


It's not that complicated (or why everyone should listen to Mary because she is obviously the smartest member of the Shazamily)

by Thatlittlecrazy



Series: why must i be a teenager in love? [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, because i love these adorable dorks, just two dumb teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlittlecrazy/pseuds/Thatlittlecrazy
Summary: In which 3 little words spell a big change in Billy and Freddy's relationship.Hint: they're not the one's your thinking of (probably).





	It's not that complicated (or why everyone should listen to Mary because she is obviously the smartest member of the Shazamily)

He's staring again.

It's a Sunday night, they're doing their maths homework (due tomorrow, because why waste a perfectly good weekend doing what you're supposed to be doing when you can just rush to get it all done at the last possible moment?) and instead of concentrating on the equation they're supposed to be working through he's staring.

At Billy (perfect hair, perfect face, just perfect generally - in Freddy's humble opinion). Again.

It's becoming a bit of a bad habit honestly but he just can't seem to stop. Mary says he's infatuated (obviously) and that he should just get over himself and do something about it but what does she know?

Billy's his best friend, his hero, his sidekick, he can't just _blurt it out_.

Never mind that that's his response when it comes to anything else; in other circumstances he'll just jump straight in feet first and hope he can clear up the mess afterwards (case in point: when Billy first got his superpowers, oh yeah! Lets test them by telling the bad guys with guns to shoot him _in the face_! Or, hey! Lets tell him we're testing for teleportation and then _set him on fire!_ What a great idea Freddy! You're a freaking genius!) but this is a special case. He cannot, read: _cannot_ risk screwing this up.

So he's not being a coward - he's just waiting for the right moment. That moment is not right now. Right now...Billy is trying to get his attention. "..Earth to Freddy! You still with me man?"

"Wanna make out?" _no! Bad Freddy! That is NOT what we were trying to say!_

Billy frowns in confusion, glancing down at his maths book; "I don't see what that's got to do with simultanious equations but okay."

 _Wait what?_ "Really?"

"Yeah."

God Freddy loves that smile, "Awesome!" he breathes through a dazed grin as Billy moves closer and his own hands reach out to touch. Grabbing onto the front of a hoodie and not detaching themselves for some time.

Of course, neither of them have a clue what they're doing so it's massively awkward: the angle's all wrong and they smash their noses together and the edge of the desk is digging in to Billy's stomach but it's also perfect and Freddy is so happy he almost can't believe this is real.

They break apart and move to the bed(s) by some unspoken agreement, Freddy never once giving up his death grip on Billy's top and immediately dragging him back down to his mouth once they've settled.

"Oh my god." he manages some time later when they take a break, "Mary was right."

"I'm sorry?"

"I told her that boys aren't that easy - that i couldn't just say _Hey! Lets make out!_ and you'd go along with it but here we are!"

"Freddy you dumbass." the insult is immediately negated by a gentle hand running through his hair, "we're teenage boys - we _are_ that easy."

Which, fair enough but still. If he'd have known that was all it was going to take then he would have tried on that first night when Rosa introduced them (Freddy's no fool, he's well aware that he was attracted to Billy from the get go). "I just... never would have thought you'd go for it you know? I'm a socially awkward, disabled nerd king and your-" unable to find the right words he just gestures at Billy's whole being.

"Hey." Billy pulls away and frowns down at him.

"What?" he tries desperately to keep his disappointment from showing but everybody always says his face is an open book and he was _really_ enjoying himself there!

"So:" Billy rolls over so they're laying on their sides facing each other "there's this boy that I like; he's kind of a dork and doesn't know when to shut up and he's got this crutch-"

"Okay, i get your point."

"-but he's basically the best thing in my life right now and i'd really appreciate it if you'd stop insulting him."

Gamely ignoring the stutter of his heart those words cause- "Come on, realistically, what were the chances that you'd like me back?"

"Seriously. If you don't stop we're going to have a problem. We'll have to throw arms."

" _Throw arms?!_ Who even says that anymore? Who's arms? Are they your arms? You gonna throw your arms at me? How would that even work? Are you gonna take someone else's arms and throw them?" Freddy's words are muffled by the pillow being shoved into his face but the peals of laughter from both boys will not be quieted, "Because that seems cruel and just- _unheroic_."

That comment earns him a shove down onto the bed and long fingers digging mercilessly into his ribs, "Oh yeah, assaulting a cripple, that's _really_ heroic big man!" he punctuates this comment with a knee to Billy's ribs, taking advantage of the breathless laughter to gain the upper hand.

Which Billy immediately ruins by leaning up to kiss him sweetly. Pulling away after mere moments (not nearly long enough, in Freddy's humble opinion.) to give Freddy a smile he can't help but return.

"Best thing in your life huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the boring stuff that I have to say for some reason: I don't own Shazam! or any of the characters, they belong to DC. (like everyone didn't already know that.)
> 
> And now they are OURS! HAHA!
> 
> I love these two and I think I got their voices right, let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
